


A super normal college day

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Again, Alec fainting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Drinking, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus doesn't believe him, Malec Fluff, Simon's a vampire, basically the College AU no one asked for, but not the show AU, except for my friend Ticki, fangs and blood mentioned, imagine Simon drinking blood out of a wine glass, literally on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: Simon has one problem: His roommate Magnus Bane thought he was joking when he said he was a vampire. He didn't know how to convince him anymore.The College/Vampire AU no one asked for. Basically lowkey turned into malec fluff.





	A super normal college day

**Author's Note:**

> [ Based on this tweet I saw yesterday(?) ](https://twitter.com/queerboyfriends/status/906599336397721601)
> 
> So I wrote a small thing because my friend Ticki wanted it!

Simon had only been living in the dorms of his college for a few weeks since the term started. His roommate was Magnus Bane, a very confident fashion student. He was currently applying something golden to his face – eyeliner if Simon remembered correctly – to go to his first class of the day. It was some class about theoretical concepts of fashion design. Magnus had gone on a long rant about already knowing about the historical trends, usage of colours and colour theory. Seemed like the first term would be a little boring for him. 

Simon's first class was an evening class about the history of pop music. All of his classes were evening classes or online classes. He might be a daylighter but being outside a lot still kind of freaked him out sometimes. Plus, in broad daylight he'd get more comments about being too pale.

Magnus still didn't believe the whole vampire thing, no matter how many times Simon had outright told him. There was a knock on their door as Magnus was putting away his make-up. Simon got up to open it. On the other side of the door stood Alec Lightwood, Magnus's boyfriend and a business and management student? Simon wasn't sure.  


“Hey Alec.” Alec nodded at him:”Hey. I'm here to get Magnus and make sure he's on time.” With that, Magnus appeared next to Simon and pulled Alec closer to pull him into a kiss.  
“Alexander, I'm always on time. Or fashionably late. You can be glad that I love you or else I'd be insulted.”

Alec blushed, like actually, his whole face turned red. Simon still couldn't believe that after almost two years with Magnus and his open, flirty attitude, Alec still blushed. Magnus patted Simon's shoulder and closed the door behind them when they left.

Simon figured he could go and see Clary before the evening. He grabbed his bag and left the room too.

The next time he saw Magnus was the next evening. Classes had been pretty interesting so far. His roommate had slept at Alec's own flat last night. 

Now he was walking through the door, fingers intertwined with Alec's. As far as Simon could tell, they were talking about some restaurant they'd been to. When Magnus finally noticed Simon sitting on the couch, he raised an eyebrow at him.  


“You're drinking red wine at 7pm? Your day must have been worse than ours.”

He plopped down on Alec's lap. Simon sighed:”Magnus, it's blood. How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?”  
“Oh yeah, right. I always seem to forget that you're a vampire,” he said, making air-quotes when he said the word vampire.  


“I don't like inside jokes that I'm not a part of.” Alec frowned.  
“It's really not a joke, Alec. And this is really blood by the way,” Simon said.  
Magnus shifted, his necklaces dangling with every move. “Whatever makes you feel good, Sherman.”

Simon just rolled his eyes, deciding not to try and correct Magnus on his name. He got up and left to go see his best friend. Clary always knew exactly what he needed.

Their dorm room wasn't the best place to be when Magnus and Alec were in the mood for making out on their very comfortable couch.  


In fact, they were still on that exact couch the next morning when Simon got back from his TV show marathon of season 3 of Brooklyn 99 with Clary. They looked so adorable that Simon might have taken a picture. He feared Alec's wrath after finding out though, so he quickly dropped that idea.

When the door clicked shut, Magnus shifted and from the movement next to him, Alec woke up. He rubbed his eyes.  


“What time is it?”  
Simon looked at his phone:”9:30.”  
“Shit, we have to be at our first class in 30 minutes. Magnus, babe, wake up,” Alec whispered.  
Magnus grinned when he opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend's face. They were sappy and basically an old, married couple. Even though neither Magnus nor Alec would ever admit it. He smiled widely at both of them, witnessing their private moment. When Magnus noticed him staring and smiling, he started laughing.  


“Why are you wearing Halloween fangs? Did we miss a motto party last night?”  
Simon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration:”How often do I have to tell you that I'm literally a vampire? They are real fangs. I drink blood. I rarely sleep.”  
Magnus was still laughing, while Alec seemed to start to freak out a little, judging by the look on his face.  
“Sure you are, Sheldon.” Magnus stopped smiling. “Oh wait, you're serious? You literally drink blood? Can you fly?”

Simon sighed:”No, Magnus, I cannot fly. Also, I think you should really try to stop your boyfriend from hyperventilating. He seems a little more shocked by this than you.”

And this is how Simon ended up with Alec on the floor of their dorm room, being very freaked out and Magnus next to him, desperately trying to calm him down. A not so normal day at College, by their standards. They could handle it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated! ♥
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)


End file.
